Roi, monture et écuyer
by Motokolas
Summary: Ichigo est devenu un parfait hybride entre shinigami et hollow, et personne ne sait vraiment comment... Enfin, sauf Hichigo et Zangetsu. Zan/Hichi


**Roi, monture et écuyer **par Motokolas

Pairing : C'est un Zangetsu/Shirosaki. Pas un des plus couples les plus courants lol

Résumé : Ichigo est devenu un parfait hybride entre shinigami et hollow et personne ne sait vraiment comment... Enfin, sauf Hichigo et Zangetsu.

Rated T, il n' y a rien de très sérieux.

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Kubo.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo avait du griller les étapes avec Zangetsu, les évènements ne lui ayant jamais vraiment laissé de répit pour découvrir un peu plus la personnalité de ce dernier. Ils avaient toujours été dans l'urgence et prit dans des questions de vie ou de mort. Bien sûr ils avaient développé des liens mais de manière très rapide, pour ne pas dire bâclée, pourtant le zanpakutô n'en voulait pas à son jeune maître.

Shirosaki Hichigo de son côté avait tenté de comprendre le fonctionnement de Zangetsu dès le début, flairant instinctivement son potentiel impressionnant. Pas étonnant que le hollow le maîtrisait mieux que son propriétaire légitime puisque lui avait eu tout le temps de l' « apprivoiser ».

Malgré ses tentatives de prise de contrôle, Hichigo n'avait jamais pu maintenir longtemps la couronne sur sa tête et réclamer ainsi le corps de l'adolescent comme étant devenu légitimement sien. Il avait pourtant sauvé la vie de son roi plusieurs fois! (tch ! Comme s'il LUI allait se laisser tuer aussi facilement !) S'il n'avait pas été là, sa majesté aurait été tuée depuis bien longtemps déjà…Franchement, quel ingrat !

Mais Ichigo avait eu le malheur de toucher le Hôgyoku par accident en voulant aider Inoue à le détruire…

Hollow et shinigami ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre. On peut brouiller la limite entre les deux mais pas l'effacer complètement. Ainsi, même chez les vizards et arrancars, un côté domine forcement l'autre.

Chez Ichigo pourtant, qui était déjà un vizard et qui ne fait jamais rien fait comme les autres, l'influence du hôgyoku avait eu un résultat inédit : les deux parties étaient parvenues à un équilibre, faisant de lui le parfait hybride.

Comment cela avait été possible restait encore un mystère pour tout le monde, au grand damn d'Urahara Kisuke qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour trouver la réponse.

Si Ichigo était le Roi et Hichigo la monture, alors Zangetsu était sans doute l'écuyer.

...

- Dis Zangetsu lança Shirosaki de sa voix singulière, Tu préfères quand c'est Ichigo ou moi qui t'utilise en combat ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur devant la question. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard se posa sur cet être si particulier qui vivait avec lui dans ce monde désert. Qui d'autre possédait des pupilles brillantes tel de l'or au soleil sublimées par des yeux d'un noir profond ? Sans compter une langue aussi azure que le ciel qu'il contemplait chaque jour perché sur les gratte-ciel…

-Tu as sans doute une préférence non ? insista-t-il.

- …

-Aller tu peux me le dire, je ne répèterai rien au Roi, promis !

Voyant que Zangetsu ne lui répondait toujours pas, il s'impatienta :

- Ichigo et moi avons des manières différentes d'utiliser ton pouvoir, y'en a forcement une qui te convient mieux !

Sachant pertinemment qu'Hichigo n'abandonnerait pas son interrogatoire avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante, Zangetsu lâcha :

- Tu as toujours su tirer meilleure partie de moi (ce qui n'était pas faux).

- Haha ! Je sais, mais je voulais juste te l'entendre dire fit le hollow avec un sourire en coin, D'ailleurs sais tu pourquoi j'y arrive ? Quelle est la raison selon toi ? continua-t-il d'un ton devenu séducteur tout en se rapprochant de Zangetsu. Parvenu à la hauteur de l'homme au manteau noir, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je vais te le dire : c'est parce que j'ai toujours été plus intime avec toi qu'Ichigo ne le sera jamais.

Ses doigts pâles ornés d'ongles noirs entreprirent de parcourir le torse du zanpakutô.

- Shirosaki !s'exclama Zangetsu, réprobateur.

-Oui ? répondit l'autre d'un ton qui se voulait innocent mais qui ne trompait personne. (Il faut dire qu'il affichait un sourire qui en disait long).

Zangetsu eu envie de soupirer. Il n'y avait rien à faire : quand le hollow décidait de 'jouer' avec lui, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, non…

Hichigo écarta le col blanc pour s'attaquer au cou vieil homme en le mordillant presque tendrement. Zangetsu pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès.

- Oh ! s'étonna le hollow, Absolument aucune résistance aujourd'hui ? C'est moins drôle mais cette attitude me plait bien ronronna-t-il.

Une de ses mains d'albâtre se glissa dans le manteau noir pour l'ouvrir, exposant le torse nu de Zangetsu à l'air libre. Hichigo lécha ses lèvres d'anticipation de son étrange langue bleue. Il se saisit doucement des lunettes trônant sur le nez du zanpakutô et les enleva. Zangetsu ne résista pas, ce qui sembla absolument ravir le hollow… Et pour cause ! C'était devenu un accord tacite entre eux : si le vieil homme se laissait enlever ses lunettes, cela signifiait qu'il consentait à aller plus loin dans leur jeu…

Muni de cette autorisation silencieuse, les doigts de Shirosaki s'amusait à présent avec la pilosité et relief des muscles pectoraux de Zangetsu. Parfois Hichigo regrettait d'avoir un torse aussi imberbe que celui de son Roi. Zangetsu aimait être caressé ainsi et savait pertinemment que le hollow évitait de toucher ses tétons uniquement pour le faire languir. Le double décoloré le connaissait bien assez pour savoir que c'était une chose qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. A présent, les doigts blancs dessinaient des cercles autour de tétons tout en continuant de ne pas passer dessus. Qui aurait cru qu'un être fait d'instinct tel que Shirosaki pouvait être patient ?

Quand Zangetsu en eu assez d'être taquiné, il attira le hollow à lui, bien qu'ils furent déjà très proches. Une de ses grandes mains se posa sur la taille d'Hichigo pendant que l'autre se faufilait par l'ouverture de sa veste immaculée pour caresser la peau fraîche et sans défaut. Souriant de toutes ses dents pointues, le hollow embrassa le zanpakutô sans grande douceur, mordant au passage sa lèvre inférieure qu'il lécha ensuite comme pour se faire pardonner. Zangetsu glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux blancs comme neige de Shirosaki. Leur douceur, qu'il pensait digne de la plus pure des soies, ne manquait pas de le surprendre à chaque fois. Il massa lentement le cuir chevelu à l'aide de gestes qu'il avait apprit à maîtriser. Hichigo approuva l'initiative d'un petit grognement suivit d'un long soupir et enroula ses bras autour du cou hâlé de son partenaire.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent, leurs langues se cherchèrent puis dansèrent frénétiquement ensembles, explorant partout où elles le pouvaient.

Zangetsu goûtait à la fraîcheur et au parfum de danger si caractéristique du hollow. Il retrouvait en lui le côté non bridé, instinctif et sûr de lui d'Ichigo. C'était à la fois très exotique et si familier… Absolument délicieux.

Shirosaki quand à lui se repaissait de la chaleur et du sentiment de plénitude que le baiser lui procurait. Il ne pouvait pas manger d'autres hollow pour combler son impression de vide interne mais dévorait tout ce qu'il pouvait à travers le zanpakutô. En effet il pouvait ressentir tous les sentiments humains dont Zangetsu avait pu être nourrit inconsciemment par Ichigo et que lui-même en tant que hollow avait perdu. Cela ne faisait que donner au vieil homme une saveur encore plus enivrante ; au point qu'il pouvait presque jurer être plus dépendant à ce goût qu'a l'adrénaline des combats.

Seul le manque d'air les obligea à desceller leurs lèvres.

- Plus…Il me faut beaucoup plus….Et il me le faut maintenant haleta Shirosaki d'un voix à la fois autoritaire et presque plaintive. Il frottait sans aucune honte son entrejambe contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Zangetsu. Ce dernier planta mille et un baisers le long du cou et sur l'épaule d'Hichigo avant de lui répondre simplement :

-Je sais.

-Que penserait Ichigo de ça…de nous ? s'interrogea soudain le hollow d'un ton amusé en observant les mains de son partenaire défaire le nœud de son obi.

- A-t-il besoin de savoir ?

Hichigo fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avec une moue pensive alors que la réponse était déjà toute trouvée, puis se mit à rire :

- Ce que le Roi ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zangetsu qui s'empara des lèvres de Shirosaki.

Non, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'Ichigo sache que c'était leur relation qui maintenait parfaitement stable cet état inhabituel de parfait hybride.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Petite review ?


End file.
